


give me your hand

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: minhyuk struggles, sanha is oblivious, and hands are held.





	give me your hand

**Author's Note:**

> hello all, when did i become a person who writes a lot of socky lol

Minhyuk had always considered himself to be a simple man.

He appreciated whatever life had to offer him. He liked impromptu dance practices in the middle of the night because Bin had no real concept of time. He liked smoothies on cold days because Jinwoo had no real concept of the weather. And he liked staring at Yoon Sanha, because who _wouldn't_ like to stare at an angel?

Sanha was nothing short of a beautiful, angelic being. He had a round face and plump lips and soft eyes. His expression was never without a smile; when it was, on those off-days, he still managed to shine, even when he cried into Minhyuk's shoulder over a failed exam and a burden of stress. He was tall with long limbs and an inability to control those long limbs. He wasn't a _graceful_ angel, but what he lacked in balance, he made up for in charm.

And Park Minhyuk was in love with Yoon Sanha.

He had confessed his love two weeks before Christmas, in a way he hadn't exactly _expected_ to. He was usually calm and collected – a _simple_ man who accepted life's punches. However, Sanha was wearing reindeer antlers and a blinking red nose and followed Myungjun around, neighing despite the fact that Jinwoo told him reindeer didn't sound like horses. It was funny and cute, and the moment Sanha turned to Minhyuk, his eyes sparkling and his lips turned up in a grin, Minhyuk's emotions broke free of the quiet cage they had been contained in.

“Go out with me, Sanha, I love you.”

The confession had left the room silent. All of their friends stared, some with wide eyes and others with knowing smiles, as Sanha took time to process the statement, and Minhyuk took time to grow steadily more red.

In the end, Sanha had agreed, a blushing, fumbling mess, and because Minhyuk no longer trusted himself to speak, he ended up texting Sanha the plans that he had concocted _ages_ ago, the moment he had seen Sanha and had decided he wanted to date him.

(Not that he told Sanha all of _that_.)

The date was three days before Christmas, a stroll in the park nearby, staring at all of the lights strung up on bushes and trees. Sanha _loved_ the decorations, Minhyuk learned. He pointed out every single piece that he liked; the candy-canes sticking up from the ground, the plastic Santa Claus display on a bench, the glittery ornaments that hung from fake Christmas trees.

Minhyuk had never appreciated the beauty in those decorations. He had always regarded them with indifference, refusing to take the time to stop and actually admire the hard work and the creative intent. With Sanha by his side, though, he realized what he had been missing.

(He realized, mostly, that Sanha looked even more beautiful with the lights reflecting in his bright eyes.)

It was a date that was simple enough for Minhyuk to enjoy. He liked to roll with whatever life handed to him, after all, and if this was to be what life wanted for Minhyuk, then he _should_ have been fine with it.

But, as they walked down the path, he yearned for _more_ than what he had been given.

Going on a date with Sanha was fantastic, and he was already praising heaven for allowing him the chance, but he felt as if it wasn't enough. He needed something else, something he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Physical intimacy, maybe. His brain quickly told him as much, especially when they passed other couples, cuddled against each other, nuzzling and kissing and simply acting like they were all in love.

 _That_ was what Minhyuk wanted. It was what he had always wanted, though now it was far more attainable than it had been just in his dreams and imaginations. All he had to do was ask, too, and Sanha would probably be plastered to his side in an instant.

The words wouldn't come, though. Minhyuk opened his mouth, determined to ask, but all that came out was a small squeak.

Sanha glanced at him, his lips curved upwards even as his eyes portrayed his confusion. “Minhyuk, are you alright?”

“Fine,” Minhyuk quickly responded, and he cleared his throat, continuing their walk.

Sanha's hands were by his side. The were gloved, but even so, Minhyuk definitely wanted to hold onto them.

He reached one of his own hands forward – if he couldn't _ask_ , at least he could grasp onto it himself. He could already picture Sanha glancing back at him again, a light blush taking over his features, before he would envelop his fingers in with Minhyuk's. It was a fantasy that was _right_ _in front of him_ , something so, _so_ simple-

But then Sanha stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“It's cold!” he exclaimed, not having noticed Minhyuk's dilemma. “Isn't it?”

Minhyuk didn't even have time to mourn the loss of his brilliant plan, because his mind quickly concocted a new one.

_Since it's so cold, why don't we hold hands?_

It was a fantastic question, one Sanha couldn't easily refuse (though Minhyuk knew he _wouldn't_ refuse any question concerning hand-holding). It was witty and charming and bright, and Minhyuk gnawed at his lip for a second before he perked his head up.

He would say it.

Sanha was waiting for an answer, anyway, to a question that might otherwise be rhetorical (and it was part of Sanha's charm that he never asked _any_ rhetorical questions). All Minhyuk had to do was repeat the phrase that flitted about in his mind.

“Since...since it's so cold,” he started.

Sanha's eyes were wide and cute, and he nodded along with an inquisitive gaze as Minhyuk licked his lips and took a deep breath.

“Um...we could...y-you know.”

Minhyuk wanted to fall face-first into the snowbank nearby. His hands were shaking, and it wasn't from the cold.

“We could what?” Sanha asked.

“We could...” Minhyuk gestured to Sanha's hands, still stuffed into his pocket, then pointed at his own. “You know,” he repeated.

Sanha didn't know. He said as much, pulling his hands from his pockets. “You...you want my gloves?”

“No!”

“But why would you point at my hands. Look, they're _just_ hands, Minhyuk. Hands with gloves on because it's freezing out here.” Sanha shivered in exaggeration, then giggled. “So, what is it, Minhyuk?”

For some reason, articulation had left Minhyuk's body. The words were _there_ , right in his grasp, just as close as Sanha's hands were to him, and yet he was unable to actually hold onto either of them. He gestured again, this time more in frustration, and bit down on his lip. “ _This_.”

Sanha shook his head in confusion. “I don't-”

“ _Give me your hand!_ ”

Minhyuk's demand came out in a shout, causing several people nearby to look at him in alarm. Sanha was one of those nearby people. He blinked once, then twice, before whispering, “Why?”

Sanha was clueless. It was part of his charm, maybe. Or so Minhyuk tried to convince himself as he finally gained the courage to reach out and grab Sanha's hand.

“F-For _this_ ,” he mumbled.

They continued walking. Minhyuk could feel the blood that had quickly rushed to his face, not yet ready to subside, and he _knew_ he would be humiliated for the rest of the evening. But at least he was holding Sanha's hand, and at least Sanha wasn't pulling away.

“You know,” Sanha suddenly blurted out, “you could have just asked. I, um...I _wanted_ to hold your hand like this, Minhyuk.” He swung their conjoined hands as they walked, giggling before leaning closer into Minhyuk's warmth. “Let's hold hands on our next date.”

“Next?”

Sanha nodded proudly, and Minhyuk finally felt a wave of relief crash over him, smothering all of his doubts and fears. He smiled widely, mostly for Sanha, who smiled back, but also for his own courage and willpower and determination, no matter how weak it had been.

It got him Sanha, after all, and Minhyuk, a man who went with whatever life gave him, would much rather run and run, away from all of life's presents, and collapse in Sanha's arms.

(He hoped they would hold hands if he did so.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick dumb lil socky for you guys! 
> 
> hopefully i'll also update home and maybe that myungbin epilogue! hmu for more fun [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)!
> 
> work is now translated to [russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7250722)!


End file.
